Loving you again
by cold as ice 1915
Summary: Quinn knows it was wrong to cheat on Sam but Finn was her forbidden fruit. This story is based on what should have happened after their breakup.


Quinn sat in the lunchroom trying not to look in their direction. It had been three weeks since they had broken up but it still hurt to see the two of them sitting together and acting like they liked each other. Quinn had rationalized it out in her head. Quinn had cheated on Sam, Sam wanted to prove he wasn't missing Quinn, Finn wanted Quinn to be his, and Puck was no longer fighting for Quinn's love.

Santana finally got her revenge on Quinn for having Coach Sylvester make her bottom of the pyramid and she got Lady Lips. Santana enjoyed seeing Quinn's face as she and Sam walked down the hallways. Santana takes every opportunity to make Quinn jealous by kissing Sam. Although they never went anything past kissing Santana didn't feel too bad. She still got to make out with Brittney and that was totally worth telling Sam she loved him: which every one else in the Glee club could tell she didn't except for Sam. He still believed she wanted him. After singing that song with Brittney and Mrs. Holiday, Santana didn't know what to feel. She felt like it wasn't worth faking it with Sam but she also enjoyed the looks of pure resentment given by Quinn. Something had to be done about Lady Lips and the Kid in the wheelchair.

Sam wished he had never broken up with Quinn. Santana treated him like crap and never really cared about what he had to think or what was going on in his life. His lips started to hurt from the harshness of Santana's kisses. With Quinn kissing was not something that just was expected but something they shared and enjoyed. They never had to force themselves to get along either. Lately he and Santana had seemed to be fighting every moment they spent together, or rather every moment not spent around the glee kids or Quinn but especially Quinn. For some reason whenever Sam and Santana would walk past Quinn on the way to practice Santana would either quickly grab Sam's hand or pull him in for a really quick sloppy kiss. Quinn would walk past them with her head down admiring her shoes. Then Santana would let go of Sam and walk into practice. Sam tried to talk about Santana's odd behavior but never got her to talk about what was going on.

Finn knew he was loosing his grip on Quinn. She never looked at him anymore the way she used to when she was still dating Sam. Sure she had to give him up but Sam is like a child. He's always goofing off and not really taking things serious. Finn knew if he didn't think of something soon Quinn would be gone. He devised a plan that would surely make Quinn his.

Quinn walked into the choir room and sat down. She was about five minutes early and didn't know what to do so she took out her notebook and started to review her science notes. She flipped to a page and saw that something was written in the margin. It wasn't her handwriting, but as soon as she looked closer she recognized the way the person wrote their Ts and Ks. Quinn smiled and began to read the note.

_Hey Quinn. Thanks for letting me borrow your notes like every day. I try to stay caught up in class but you know it's harder for me. I love you. ~Sam Evans_

_Ps. I know you don't like people writing in your notebook ;)_

Quinn sighed as Mr. Shue walked into the room.

"Hey Quinn is everything okay?"

"Yeah Mr. S. I just found something that someone had left for me."

"Is it bad? If it is I have to report it."

"No it's nothing like that. It's from Sam from when we were still together."

"Yeah it's too bad the two of you couldn't work through the problems, you made such a good duet team."

"I wish I could get him back, but I don't know how to."

"My dad always said 'If you love someone be yourself, and do something you're good at to get them back". Quinn thought of this and thought of the things she was good at: math, science, cheering, gymnastics, holding her breath underwater, and singing. The first two ideas were garbage, she wasn't in the mood to come up with a cheer, and there was nothing in gymnastics. The only real possibility was singing. Quinn knew the song she wanted to sing as soon as the thought developed. The only problem was that the song had a male vocal part. Quinn tried to think of a person whom would want to apologize to someone in the glee club and Quinn found her answer. Quinn rushed off to explain her idea to Artie and try to persuade him to join her.

Artie was surprised when he turned away from his locker to see Quinn Fabry smiling at him. Artie glanced down the hall to check for slushy about to hit him. Artie looked back at Quinn and asked what she wanted. Quinn opened her mouth to speak but found the words choked off as Sam and Santana walked down the hall holding hands. Artie turned his wheelchair around to see what had caused Quinn to loose her train of thought. He spotted Sam and Santana almost immediately. Artie knew what Quinn wanted to do and he turned to her. "I'm in."

"What?" Came Quinn's startled response.

"What ever you're planning to get Sam back, I'm in. But I would like to dedicate the song to Britney at the same time. I need to get her back before prom." Artie and Quinn walked into the choir room together in time for Glee rehearsal.

"Alright guys this is week I thought we would deal with the issues of drama and backstabbing this week. So for this assignment you need to find a song that works to tell a person how you feel about them.

All the guys sighed and threw their heads back in frustration but Quinn felt as if this was her chance to say what she needed to Sam. Quinn knew she had to put every ounce of loneliness she had felt in the last three weeks into her voice and her singing. Heck even crying would help improve the message Quinn was trying to convey.

Quinn exchanged a look with Artie and he nodded back. They both had the same thought about how to get Sam and Britney back. Rachel had raised her hand and everyone sighed as Mr. Shue nodded to let her speak.

"As many of you know Finn and I are back together," Rachel started and Santana broke in to place a bet on how long that relationship would last, but undeterred Rachel plowed onward, "So to say how much I love Finn I would like to start us off by singing the classic love ballet 'A Moment Like This'."

Rachel stopped singing and Finn stood to applaud his girlfriend, but the rest of the Glee club just sat there looking bored. Rachel took her seat and then Mercedes raised her hand.

"Just so yall know once I get my recording contract I'm not speaking' to any of you. This song goes out to Rachel who is the only one in this room who I just loathe." Mercedes started singing 'Spotlight' and then someone turned off the backlights so Mercedes and the band were illuminated. Once the performance was over Quinn clapped silently for her friend while the rest of the glee club sat in a shocked silence. Quinn glanced at Rachel who then started to cry into Finn's shoulder.

"Mercedes as beautiful as that song was, that wasn't the point of this lesson. You guys, if we want to get to nationals we need to stop bringing each other down and start helping each other.

"Guys Mr. Shue is right if we want to beat Vocal Adrenalin we need to start acting like a team." Puck got up and grabbed his backpack off the ground. He walked towards the door and left. Mr. Shue at that point gave up and dismissed the Glee club. Quinn walked over to Artie who was picking up his backpack.

"So when do you want to start practicing?" Quinn asked.

"I'm free right now if you want to grab me that guitar and head into one of the side practice rooms." Their plan was fool proof so long as Quinn could keep her nerves in check and not worry about what Sam or the rest of the glee club would say.

The next day Quinn walked into the school with her head a little higher and a small skip to her step. She smiled and said hello to Rachel and Kurt before making her way to her science class. Today was a lab day and her partner almost never let Quinn do any of the work so she would have a whole hour to sit and think of her performance for Sam. This plan had to work otherwise Quinn would be humiliated and not be able to continue glee club. Quinn shook her head at those thoughts, this plan had to work. It was well thought out and well practiced. When the final bell rang Quinn rushed to her locker, threw her books in, and headed over to Artie's locker. He was there waiting for her and they took off towards the choir room. Mr. Shue was waiting there behind the grand piano but Quinn quickly told him of her plan and he got up to take a seat in the audience. Quinn sat behind the piano and stretched her fingers before placing them on the keys and stated to warm up her voice. Quinn wanted to nail this assignment and wasn't going to sing a song without her voice being warmed up. Once she was done she quietly waited for the rest of the glee club to show up. They slowly trickled in and took their seats. Artie came out of the small practice room with his guitar strung over his shoulder. Sam and Santana were the last to arrive. Their fingers were intertwined buy the look on Sam's face suggested they had just fought.

"Alright guys Quinn and Sam have prepared a number for us to hear. So without further ado…"

Quinn placed her hands on the keys and turned towards the audience. "This is for someone who I hurt really badly and I wish there were better ways to say I'm sorry but all I could think of was this song."

Artie spoke up next. "This is for Britney. I hurt you by calling you stupid and I'm, so sorry and would like to make it up to you with this song and a prom proposal."

Quinn played the first cord and smoothly transitioned to the next one. Te lights dimmed in the choir room to encompass only Quinn and Artie. Quinn's dress flowed down the sides of the piano bench and the lights gave her a halo effect around her head as she sand the first few notes of the song.

I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<br>I haven't seen them in a while.  
>You've been good, busier than ever,<br>We small talk, work and the weather,  
>Your guard is up and I know why.<br>Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I go back to December all the time.

Artie sang the next few lines as they had practiced and Quinn continued the silently play while trying to hold back tears.

These days I haven't been sleeping,  
>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
>Realized that I loved you in the fall. <p>

They both sang the next part while looking at their desired target audiences.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".<p>

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time. 

Quinn looked into Sam's eyes to try and figure out what he was thinking but found them sealed off and unreadable. Quinn was trying to hold back tears but she failed to do so half way through the song. Tears spilt down Quinn's face but she continued to play anyways. Sam had to know how sorry she was.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night -  
>The first time you ever saw me cry.<p>

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
>Probably mindless dreaming,<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<p>

But this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December...  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind 

Quinn sung the last line and then waited for the lights to darken around them.

I go back to December all the time.  
>All the time.<p>

Quinn looked up from the grand piano and tentatively tried to wipe away her tears without smudging her makeup too badly. She probably looked like a mess right now but she didn't care. She looked up to try and find Sam but he wasn't in the room anymore. The others pointed to the door and Quinn ran out to try and catch up to Sam. Her dress tangled around her legs as she ran and her hair flew out behind her looking like a wave of blonde hair. Quinn's feet protested about running in heels but she didn't care: She had to get to Sam before he left if it caused her feet to break off from pain. It was raining outside but Quinn didn't care. She was too numb to feel anything except relief when she spotted a very wet Sam trying to get his car started. As soon as Quinn was in front of the car the headlights turned on blinding Quinn.

Sam groaned in frustration, as his car wouldn't turn on. Why had his dad given him a car that was so old it probably should belong in a museum? With one more angry jerk of the key the car headlights burst to life. What Sam saw in front of his car could only be a figure out of a fairy tale. The girls pale face was streaked with black mascara and her red lipstick was smudged a little bit. Further examination led Sam to see the long white dress and the high heels the girl was wearing. Although the rain poured down around her, the girl just stood there letting herself get soaked from head to toe. Sam looked into the girl's face again and realized with a start that it was Quinn. _She had followed him out of the choir room into the freezing rain. She must have run out here to get to me so quickly. She ran all the way in heels too? What the heck was she thinking? _Sam thought all of this at once but then realized Quinn was trying to say something. Her mouth opened and closed but Sam couldn't make out the words. With a sigh Sam got out of his car and tried to suppress his feelings for Quinn that he had spent so long trying to hide. That song had done Sam in and he left before he got all warm and fuzzie.

"What the heck are you doing out here?" Sam yelled to be heard over the rain. He pulled the collar of his jacket tighter around him.

"I came after you Sam." Quinn yelled back trying not to let her voice quiver in the cold rain.

"Why? Shouldn't you be taking your applause right now? Celebrating your victory about performing country and getting a solo?"

"Those things mean nothing to me Sam! You of all people should know I hate singing in front of people alone."

"It didn't look like it at regionals last year." Sam crossed his arms over his chest trying to preserve some of his body heat.

"The only reason I didn't faint was because you were standing next to me ready to catch me if I fell. You got me through that, but I have never been more scared to sing in my life until this night."

"Why? It's not like you have an awful voice." Sam couldn't even imagine why Quinn Fabray was nervous about singing in front of people.

"I was scared that I wasn't good enough for you. That I wouldn't amount to anything more than the washed-up cheerleader who got herself knocked up by the school player. I was afraid of what would happen to us if we didn't win, but most importantly right now I'm worried that I won't be able to make it up to you or atleast get my apology accepted." Quinn was shaking because of how cold she was and also because of the tears spilling over her face. Quinn sighed in frustration and began to walk away. She felt a hand on her elbow and another hand gently grabbing her waist and turning her around.

"You did all of this for an apology?" Sam laughed at Quinn but it wasn't mocking it was surprised and good humored. "I suppose a card and chocolates wouldn't have sufficed for you though. You had to spend hours on some plan that possibly couldn't work."

"I had to try something- I was desperate. I thought this would maybe get you to at least talking to me. I know we will never have the same relationship as before but I miss talking to you and seeing you smile at me as I make my way towards you in the hallways. I miss trying to make you laugh even after you lose a football game and I miss chasing your brother and sister around in the park and then letting them chase me." Quinn tentatively reached out and grabbed Sam's hand. To her relief he squeezed her hand back a little.

Sam jokingly said "I suppose you don't miss me at all? Or my stupid impressions and jokes?"

"No, trust me, I miss those too. I just miss you in general. I want us to start over."

"Quinn I'm still with Sant…"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Santana ran across the parking lot and got in her car to drive away. Quinn and Sam exchanged looks and then stood there just looking at each other.

"So for now, I guess we're just friends?"

"Sure. We will try and mend things." Sam brought Quinn into his arms and hugged her like she liked. His arms engulfed her and she wrapped her arms around him to rest her hands on his shoulders. They stood like this for a while until the sky lit up like the fourth of July as a giant lightning bolt ripped through the sky. They both laughed before Sam asked Quinn if she needed a ride home. She nodded and Sam led Quinn around to the passenger side of the car. He opened her door and helped her step inside before the door shut he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Quinn ran her hand over the spot where Sam had kissed her and noticed that it may be harder to stay friends than she thought. Sam quickly ran to the other side of the door and got in. He and Quinn were both pretty wet and it would probably make the car smell a little but Sam couldn't care less. He had his first love back and he was ready to forgive her and move on with their relationship.


End file.
